Magnets contain properties commonly known for centuries. Magnets contain two poles, one north (N) and one south (S). Opposite poles attract, and like poles repel.
Magnetic fields have long been used in various applications. Magnetic attraction forces can provide utility by temporarily securing items to a ferromagnetic surface or by orienting items in ways to increase their functionality. Many products can utilize the repulsive force of two or more magnets to create novel designs for consumer products.
Mechanical gears and motors are often used to move objects. Wear and tear or overloading of these components, however, can cause them to stop working. A static or changing magnetic field can be used as a driving force in place of, or in conjunction with, mechanical gears and motors, thereby extending the life of a product.
In devices that employ magnetic attraction, magnets creating attracting forces by a pole arrangement of N-S can be substituted for magnets having pole arrangements of S-N. In devices that employ magnetic repulsion, magnets creating repulsive forces by a pole arrangement of N-N can be substituted for magnets having pole arrangements of S-S.